Miraculous Ladybug, or how the whole class watched their cartoon
by GigaHyper
Summary: The whole class has been kidnapped by my OC to watch their cartoon. Identities will be revealed and heart problems defiantly solved. I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing, but give me a chance, please! Rated T because of possible future language, kissing in future episodes, uhh, chapters and mainly because I'm paranoid.
1. Kidnapped!

**Heya People!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me what you think afterwards. So I fell in love with the Miraculous Ladybug cartoon. Even though the costumes, villains and names are stupid (or maybe that's just me, I watch too much Batman and overall DC superheroes) but the romance just makes me so frustrated yet is so amazing. I thought how hilarious it would be if they saw the show. I mean, for one, Adrien and Marinette would feel pretty stupid about all the obliviousness to the whole identity thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything that you might recognize from other stories. The only things I own are my OCs and the plot, as sad as that is.**

 **/**

The Cornator was a truly idiotic villain. He bought bad corn, got mad and now is rampaging through Paris, turning all of its citizens into Corn. Hawkmoth must have been really desperate. Or the Cornator was just a pathetic person.

Either way.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were fighting him and avoiding blasts from his Corn Staff.

"Everyone deserves good corn, so why not become some?" he laughed like a maniac. Ladybug rolled her eyes at his logic, rolling to avoid another blast.

"Sorry, I never liked corn anyway," Chat Noir quipped back, jumping over the swing of the staff.

They made a pretty good team, Ladybug and Chat Noir. They watched each other' backs and trusted each other (not counting the whole not knowing each other's identity.) Ladybug's luck balanced out Chat's powers of misfortune. They were a bit like ying yang. Complete opposites, yet always together.

When finally, the little corn broche that held the akuma was destroyed and the butterfly was cleansed of evil, Chat Noir approached Ladybug with the same question that was always on his mind.

"Just who are you, my lady?" he asked her as both their miraculous stones beeped.

"That is a story for another time, now I have to go." Ladybug waved her goodbye and sprinted away.

She ran into a building, than into a janitor's closet, where she transformed back into Marinette. She let Tikki rest in her bag, and eat a few cookies she kept for the times she was away from home. They started heading towards the bakery. Marionette finished her homework, talked to Alya a bit about Adrien, and then decided to finally sleep.

 **-Page Break-**

The next day, Marinette was late, as usual, coming in just as the teacher was closing the door. She slipped into her assigned seat, next to her best friend, Alya, and behind her crush, Adrien. For once she didn't have to ask if she missed anything.

She stared at Adrien, barely paying attention to what the math teacher was blabbering on about, she knew Alya would borrow her the notes she made later.

"As you see, to find the 25th significant number of 24.389485939558 you just have to…" she was cut off. Mainly, because she disappeared into thin air. Or, more specifically, they did. The whole class was there, accept their teacher, who honestly won't be missed a lot. Where was a cinema-sized screen in front of them, but nothing else. The whole room was white.

"This is obviously Marinette's fault. I mean, it's always her fault." Chloe was always the first to put the blame on someone.

"Actually, I brought you here." Said a new voice.

Everyone finally noticed the new girl, the one person who wasn't in their class. She wasn't very tall, had short, almost boyish hair, a mixture of blue and gray eyes. She wore glasses, the same kind as Alya did, and an orange, tight sleeveless shirt, tucked into a black skirt that reached just past her mid-thigh. Over that, she wore a beige and black jacket, as well as black army boots.

"Who are you supposed to be, Fashion disaster?" Chloe inquired not exactly making herself seem like a better person then the girl already thought she was.

"I'm Giga Hyper. I come from earth 2, a place where you guys are just a cartoon." She answered. "And I'm sick of two people making that show more and more complicated and frustrating! So I came here to show you this cartoon. Maybe then I will finally be able to gush over how cute it all is without all the frustration."

Leaving everyone confused, she touched a machine attached to her glasses (Google Glass, to anyone interested, they do exist) and the on the screen behind Giga showed up the name "Miraculous: the tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Alya went to grab her phone.

"Your phone won't work here. We are in a space between dimensions. Even if it did, I don't think Ladybug and Chat Noir would appreciate you posting this all over the world." Giga explained. " Their identities will be revealed in this, even to each other, but I won't play the theme song on the first episode I will show you, to not spoil the surprise." She winked, "you will see it later though. The episodes will not go in order, but will actually be random."

"So you are just going to reveal to everyone the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir without any regard to what they think." Adrien asked, extremely nervous about the fact that they might reveal his identity, but also strangely exited to find out who his lady is.

"Yes Adrien." She gave him a look clearly saying that she already knows. "It might just fix their love life too" she added with a smirk, making Adrien blush slightly.

"So on with this!" Giga shouted, startling a lot of people, as she pressed a button on her glasses again, making the screen come to life behind her.

 **/**

 **Thanks guys! My first fanfic, so please tell me what I should fix and if I'm doing this correctly. Also, please tell me which episodes you want to appear first. I would also update faster if you try sending me part of the script (what they say.) I will mention you in the next chapter if you decide to review, so, uhhh, Review?**


	2. Stormy Weather

**Heya my dear readers!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and being patient with me! This is all taking me ages to write mainly because the script is very long, plus, I'm still kind of new at this. A lot of you requested Stormy Weather to be the first video, so here it is! I'm also thinking about making a side along to this, kind of a side project, just showing videos of patrol or moments between Ladybug and Chat Noir (I will be making them up though.) Do you think I should? Tell me in the comments! For now I can update more often because it's Christmas break (but that really depends what my parents already planned and how much time I have online) and I'm just visiting my grandparents in Poland, so I have lots of free time. But the internet here is horrible. When school starts again it will be taking me longer. Just a warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters.**

 **/**

Marinette POV

Everyone turned towards the screen as I started having a miniature breakdown inside. What will they think of me now? What will Adrien think of me when he finds out I'm Ladybug? Or when he sees all the things I do?! He'll think I'm weird and he'll never like me then!

I looked over at Alya. She tried to reassure me, but I knew she was more exited then anyone here. She's been looking for Ladybug's other identity for ages and she will finally know. Wait. What If she never forgives me for not telling her? I can't imagine losing Adrien, but I can't live without my best friend!

Another thought came to me. Giga said that Chat Noir's identity will be revealed to me, as well as mine to him. That would mean Chat Noir is in the room at the moment, and by default, her class. Who is he?

I turned towards the screen, half hoping this is all fake or a big practical joke. But to my utter dismay, it started playing.

 **[Scene opens at kids+ station and starts panning down to the red carpet]**

 **Announcer: It's the final round at kidz+. Who is the lucky girl to be our new weather forecaster?**

"Oh, this is the day when that weather girl attacked, isn't it?" I heard Rose ask.

 **Aurore: Hello!**

 **Announcer: Out of 5000 contestants only one will remain on stage! From these two fantastic ladies, you get to choose the winner via text. Let's introduce our finalists who made it here! To my right is Aurore Boreal, and my left, Mirelle Gagne! Now, it's time to vote for your favorite! Number 1 is Aurore, while Number 2 is Mirelle. Sending texts is free!**

"I bet if I competed, I would have won no matter what." Chloe said. "You would have voted for me, right Adrien?" she batted her eyes at him and I started seething. At least he ignored her.

 **[Scene changes to Marinette's flat, where she is chasing a child around.]**

 **Marinette: No, Manon! Give me back my hat!**

"It's not like anyone is going to be wearing that thing anyway." I ignored Chloe.

 **Manon: Don't wanna! I'm also gonna be a fashion designer!**

"Aww, she's so sweet, and look, she looks up to you Marinette!" Mylene gushed.

"Why are we watching Marinette look after some kid anyway?" Sabrina wondered.

 **Marinette: Ah, it's not even finished yet! What if it gets ruined?!**

"It'll look better than it does now, that's what!" Chloe laughed cruelly.

"Like you could make anything better." Alya defended me. I gave her a grateful look.

 **Manon: I'm voting for Mirelle~**

 **Marinette: Give my phone back too! To think I'm stuck watching that troublemaker again…**

 **[Tikky appears]**

"What is that?" I heard Nino ask from somewhere around me.

"That is Tikky. She is a kwami." Giga explained, saving me the trouble of trying to say anything. I saw Adrien stiffen, much to my confusion. "You can come out now, Tikky." She flew out of my bag, joining us in watching the events on screen. She got a few stares from the others.

 **Marinette: Go back to your hiding spot, Tikky!**

 **Tikky: I'm okay. I just wanted to say that if you survive today, I think you could handle any bad guys coming your way.**

"Why would Marinette be handling villains?" Chloe said, not yet connecting the dots, to my relief. Adrien seemed to have stiffened even more. What was he doing? Did he see it already?

 **[Doorbell rings]**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: This is the big news you've been waiting for! Guess who's modeling at the park right now?**

 **Marinette: Ehh?! Oh! Adrien is currently taking pictures at the park?**

I heard Chloe laughing right behind me. I'm quite sure that if I blush any harder, I will burn. That is, if it is possible to blush any harder. I tried to hide myself behind my hands.

 **Ayla: Yup, right now.**

 **Marinette: Oh, I'm so nervous! What should I say when I meet him?!**

 **Ayla: Do you do like you've always done…**

 **[While mimicking Marinette hilariously]**

 **I, err, ah, ooh, uhhh.**

"That's all you seem to capable of ever saying Marinette!" Chloe was full out rolling with laughter now, along with Sabrina.

 **Marinette: Alright, that's enough.**

 **Manon: Who's this?**

 **Marinette: Ah! I totally forgot about this rascal.**

"Is that the way to speak to a child, Mari?" Alya nudged my shoulder. I just smiled.

No One POV

 **Ayla: So, who would you be?**

 **Marinette: Her name's Manon. She's the daughter of my mom's friend. I promised to look after her today. [Realizes] Oh no! I can't go!**

 **Ayla: Let me guess, I'm pretty sure you couldn't say "you didn't want to".**

 **Marinette: No! It's not like I couldn't say…"I didn't want"…yeah, you're right.**

 **Ayla: What's the problem? You've got yours truly here with you now.**

 **[Manon runs off]**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'll look after her. I would feel so sorry leaving her with you. She's such…an angel. [Manon wrecks something off screen/Marinette shrieks]**

Kim and a few others laughed at the way Manon could mess with the usually calm Marinette. A lot of them thought of this as a great opportunity to learn more about their usually shy classmate. Because, for some reason, it's only showing her for now.

 **Ah! Manon, no! Give those back! Ah, really?**

 **Would you just sit still?! [Continues chasing after the troublemaker] I'm begging you please!**

 **Ayla: You shouldn't be seen weak around little kids. I have a lot of siblings so I am an expert on dealing with mischievous little angels like her.**

 **Manon: I ASKED WHO ARE YOU?!**

 **Ayla: I'm…a magical unicorn from the kingdom of Nesparia currently disguised as a beautiful girl. I can grant any young girl's wishes, but only if they're a good lil' monkey.**

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then everyone burst out laughing. Her story was ridiculous!

 **Manon: [laughs] that's a lie… [Blinks] Really?**

"Wait, she believed you?!" Nino was still laughing. Adrien seemed to be the only person not paying much attention. He was deep in thought.

 **Ayla: Yooohooo~ [places Manon on Marinette's shoulders] Now hold onto her tight, and let's get going to the park, shall we?**

 **Manon: Giddy up!**

 **Marinette: Well then, we're off!**

 **[Scene switches to TV station]**

 **Announcer: It's the moment you've been waiting for! The results of the voting will finally be revealed! The new kidz+ weather forecaster is…Mirelle!**

 **[To Aurore] It's a shame, but there's always a better chance next time!**

"Well, now we know what made HER mad…" Marinette muttered to herself.

 **[When Aurore fumes and walks out] Eh, don't be like that. You only lost to half a million votes.**

"And that would make her feel better HOW exactly?" Alix asked.

 **[Scene switches over to an unknown area, a lone man stands in front of a giant projection light and millions of butterflies fly around]**

 **Hawkmoth: I can feel it. A great negative energy. It's strong enough to bring the Miracle Stones to me. I'm going make an offer you can't resist.**

"Who is that guy?" Juelka thought out loud.

 **[Scene goes to the defeated Aurore furiously mashing the elevators button before stepping in.]**

 **Aurore: It doesn't make sense! It should've been me up there! Who else other than I is pretty and skilled to do the job? That person stole my spot! She cheated! Otherwise, how else could this happen?**

"Ok, I get why she would be mad, but isn't this going a bit over the edge?"

This was followed by a full out debate whether her accusations were justified, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by Giga Hyper, who had already paused the video.

"Guys, you're supposed to be watching something here!"

 **Hawkmoth: You are correct. The next weather forecaster should've been you.**

 **Aurore: That's right. I should've been the one.**

 **Hawkmoth: Stormy Weather, I'm Hawkmoth. As my weather forecaster, I shall give you a chance to grace the public with your presence. In exchange, I want you to deliver the Miracle Stones to me. Can you do this?**

 **Aurore: Of course I can!**

 **Hawkmoth: Excellent! Now go, show them who the real weather forecaster is!**

"That guy is creepy, right?" Alya asked. For once, Chloe agreed on the same thing as Marinette and Alya. But then again, everyone else did too.

 **[The next scene, Adrien is doing various poses in front of the waterfall. Everything is in photo mode with the shutters clicking]**

A dreamy sign was heard from most of the female population of the class.

Marinette POV

 **Photographer: [while taking pictures] Yes! That's right, good! It's on point! Mmhm~**

 **Marinette: Alright, we're just going to be casually walking past as if nothing is happening.**

 **Ayla: And then what?**

 **Marinette: And then…after the photo shoot is over, we'll go get smoothies! Then we'll get married, live together, and raise two...three kids! We'll also get a dog…maybe a cat! No, wait. Hamsters! I just love hamsters! [Swoons]**

Laughter was heard all around. Everyone was laughing so hard, I saw a few people fall from their chairs. Why did they have to play this video? I hid myself in Alya's shoulder. She was rubbing my back soothingly trying to help me block out the sound of everyone's laughter and jibes. It really was horrible. What is Adrien thinking of me now? He obviously thinks that I'm some obsessed fangirl now!

 **Ayla: That's going too far. Let's just focus on casually walking past and getting smoothies.**

 **Photographer: [continuing to take photos of Adrien] Yes, good! That's right! This time, with a curious expression!**

 **Marinette: Err. You guys know the drill right? Casually, like there's nothing wrong…**

Another round of laughter started at the sight of me walking 'casually.' Giga seems to have taken some pity on me though, because she told everyone to shut up.

 **Ayla: Uh, he can't even see you.**

 **Marinette: Ah, okay. Let's redo this.**

 **Marinette: Oh! He saw, he saw me! He waved his hand at me! :D**

 **Ayla: Yeah, so what…He's in the same class as you. Of course, he'd at least greet you.**

 **[Scene shifts to Mirelle at the elevators. Mirelle is extremely happy and hugs the trophy she's holding tighter. When the doors re-open at the bottom floor, Stormy Weather is standing right outside.]**

"Uh Oh." Someone said. I couldn't agree more.

 **Stormy Weather: I'm Stormy Weather. The only person who can properly do the daily forecasts in the world is me. But, what to do? There's a strange knock off girl coming my way…right this moment!**

 **Mirelle: [banging on the ice] What's going on?! Somebody, please help! Someone? Anyone?!**

"That is horrible! She could have died! If not from frostbite, then from hypothermia!" Max exclaimed from next to Kim.

 **[Scene changes to Adrien still being photographed]**

 **Photographer: Bravo, it's perfect! Think of how your mom is bringing spaghetti home, and give us a huge smile! Nice, nice!**

Another collective sigh.

 **Manon: Hey! Marinette! Buy me a Mirelle balloon over there! Huh, huh?! Marinette…Marinette!**

 **Photographer: Who's making all that noise? Can't you be quiet?!**

 **Manon: Buy me, buy me, buy me!**

 **Ayla: Let's go then. I'll buy it for you.**

 **Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah, um… [Peers over to the photo crew] Okay, I'll go with you. I did promise to watch over her in the first place.**

I sighed again. Why do these things always seem to happen to me around Adrien?

 **Ayla: But what about Adrien?**

 **[Scene changes back to Stormy Weather, as she steps out the people are cheering for Mirelle]**

 **Crowd: Mirelle! Mirelle! Mirelle!**

"Big mistake there…" Nathaniel said. "A bad one too." He added.

 **Random fan: Where's Mirelle?**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh. Are you all Mirelle's fans, waiting to see her? Then, I suggest going inside to escape because there's going to be a nasty storm coming your way. But, oh? Aren't you all a little too late?**

"I hope they were ok..." Juelka muttered. I'm sometimes so glad for the miraculous cleansing light. It really does wonders.

 **[Back at the park, Marinette finishes purchasing the balloon]**

 **Marinette: There, you're all good now, right? Let's go back.**

 **Manon: Ah, Marinette! I wanna go on the carousel!**

 **Marinette: Oh, no no! Let's go do that later. I have to go back to Adrien!**

 **Manon: You promised me. If you made a promise, don't you have to keep that promise?**

 **Marinette: Oh. Please don't look at me with that expression. You know I'm very weak with those.**

 **[Puppy pouting face intensifies/Marinette struggles before being pulled along by Manon]**

 **Manon: Let's go!**

"She got you there, didn't she?" Adrien smiled at me. I nearly melted.

"Y-yeah, it's j-just t-that f-f-face…" I trailed off.

 **[Scene goes back to Stormy Weather, sees Mirelle's face everywhere and gets annoyed. Almost runs into Mirelle balloon. Her rage intensifies and she dives down to the park where everyone is at]**

"Oh. So that's how she got there." Alya told me.

 **[Scene changes back to Adrien, the photographer is displeased]**

 **Photographer: No, no, no! Did you eat too much spaghetti? You must put more feeling that's overwhelming! More romantic! Is there something? Ah! A girl! [Looks around and spots Alya] Hey there! Can you be an extra?**

 **Alya: Ah, err…me?!**

 **Photographer: Yeah, as Adrien's partner!**

 **Alya: Ah?! Hahahaha. I can't do it…because I…get pimples whenever I eat apples! But, I know a girl who fits right in though. I'll go call her over.**

"Thanks sooo much, Alya! You're the best friend I could ask for!" I whispered and hugged her. She does so much just to let me have a few seconds with the guy I have a massive crush on. She really is awesome. Maybe I should bake a thank you cake…

 **[Scene switches to the carousel, Alya runs up]**

 **Alya: Adrien's looking for a female partner!**

 **Marinette: What?! Is it true?**

 **Manon: Is he your boyfriend?**

"No he is mine!" Chloe shouted, pulling Adrien over to herself and hugging him. He really did look uncomfortable. To his relief (and mine) Nino pulled him back.

 **Marinette: Huh? Aww, he's not. Although, I would like for him to be. Tee-hee.**

I buried my face in my hands again. Really, could this get any worse?

 **Alya: What are you doing? You have to hurry on over there!**

 **Marinette: But what about Manon?**

 **Alya: Don't worry about that. Just go. [shoos Marinette out of the way with her hand] You go ahead and meet your prince. This unicorn will watch over her. I have more experience as a babysitter, anyways.**

 **Manon: No, Marinette promised to play with me!**

 **Alya: Trust me on this! Unicorns of Nesparia, unite! Let's search the land for all the good kids and grant their wishes! Giddy up!**

 **Manon: Giddy up!**

"So you were running. But where did you go?" Alya asked me.

I knew what was about to happen. The big reveal. The point where I potentially lose my best friend and crush forever. I braced myself.

 **[Stormy Weather starts terrorizing the park.]**

 **Marinette: I have to transform! [Transformation sequence starts] Transform: Ladybug! Yeah!**

Everyone stares at the screen in disbelief. Giga Hyper stopped the video right after my transformation to let it sink in for everyone. There were minutes of silence when everyone turned towards me and continued their staring fest. I felt the sudden guilt and shame pile up. I betrayed my best friend. I betrayed Adrien. And whoever he is, Chat just found out who I am.

That set of another wave of panic. What if he doesn't want to be partners anymore because of who I am? Is he disappointed to find out that under the mask, it's just plain, old Marinette?

Than the questions started.

"You're Ladybug?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"How is it being Ladybug?"

And the most heartbreaking of all.

"Don't you trust me enough?" Alya asked. I turned towards her. No matter who else had questions, she comes first.

"Alya, of course I trust you! I didn't want to tell you in case it put you in danger! Believe me it was horrible lying to you, to everyone! My parents, Chat Noir, you. None of you knew because I was scared. Scared you wouldn't accept me. But most of all, I was scared for you. You would be in immediate danger if you knew. You already are with your blog! Please don't be mad…"

"I'm sorry Mari. I didn't understand at first why you wouldn't tell me. But I get it. You're forgiven. But, do this kind of thing one more time, and you are in so much trouble missy!" she smiled at me.

I was so relieved I didn't lose her. I don't know what I would do without her.

 **[Scene changes to more Mirelle balloons being popped, and Stormy Weather continuing to rampage.]**

 **Random civilian: Run for your lives!**

 **Adrien: Ah! Plagg, Plagg!**

 **Plagg: Plagg isn't here~ He's taking a nap.**

 **[Adrien holds up a piece of cheese]**

 **Plagg: Kaaa! [Rushes on over] Waaa~ Did I ever mention that I can smell cheese even if I'm sleeping? That's totally my specialty.**

"Wait a second…" I said to myself, looking over at Adrien. Same build, same hair, same eyes. Why didn't I see it before! And all those times Chat Noir was flirting with me… it was Adrien! Adrien flirting with me!

 **Adrien: That's enough for now. Save the chit-chat for later. Transform: Chat Noir!**

"And I thought nothing could surprise me anymore…" Nino glanced at Adrien.

Pandemonium started again. This time around, Giga stopped it.

"Ok, that's enough! We just had this, like five seconds ago! Yes, Marinette is Ladybug! Yes, Adrien is Chat Noir! Everyone got it?"

A collective yes went around the room. Man, I don't ever want to get on her bad side…

 **Ladybug: I was such a fool to leave Manon's side. …No, Alya will take better care of her. I'm going to trust Alya. [Calls out to Ayla and Manon]**

 **Just wait a bit more! I'm going to cut this! [Plan fails]**

 **Ow! Well, if that didn't work, there's only one more way. [Gets up] Don't worry! Everything's going to be all right.**

 **Manon: Where's Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She's going to come rescue you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How do you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Ah! Uh…I just met Marinette, and she said she's going to come right back.**

"How did I not see that it was a lie…" I smiled at Alya apologetically.

No One POV

 **Chat Noir: Hi, ice Queen. What are you doing here? Lost for a party or something?**

"Was that really necessary Adrien? You know she will just get mad!" Nino scolded.

Adrien just smiled sheepishly. He then thought of all the other times he'll get told off for this type of stuff. Yep, he better get ready for a lot of it.

 **Stormy Weather: Listen up, you! My name is not Snow Queen, its Stormy Weather!**

 **Chat Noir: You know, I am in a really good mood today. If you be nice, I could go easy on you~**

"That went well…" Alya said sarcastically as Chat Noir went flying.

 **Chat Noir: Ugh. [At the same moment, Ladybug appears from behind and runs over to Chat.]**

 **Ladybug: I hear cats are good at landing on all fours.**

 **Chat Noir: Ah, I thought I could handle her alone. But thanks! [Kisses her hand.]**

"So wait, let me get this straight. Chat Noir likes Ladybug. Ladybug is also Marinette, but he doesn't know that. Marinette likes Adrien, but Adrien is also Chat Noir, but she doesn't know that. Is that what you were talking about earlier Giga? Because, girl, now, I see your frustration." Alya said.

Both Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, smiled and blushed. When you think about it, it really is annoying.

 **Ladybug: As you know, we really don't have the time to do this, Chat Noir. You don't seem to be hurt anywhere.**

 **Stormy Weather: Everyone, it looks like there will be a thunderstorm rolling in, right now!**

 **Chat Noir: Waaaa!**

 **[Ladybug tackles him out of the way; they tumble a bit before stopping. Chat Noir is on top on Ladybug. Awkward moment ensues. He smiles, she looks at him unimpressed and turns his head towards the approaching Stormy Weather.]**

"Seriously guys! Does that happen often? Because then, I will super frustrated! Who even set the dumb 'no telling each other your identities' rule?

"Yes, he's always like that." "It was her idea," they said at the same time.

 **Chat Noir: Let me show you how scary it is when a cat gets mad!**

 **Ladybug: Wait, no!**

 **Stormy Weather: [freezes the road]**

"Bro, you should have seen it coming."

"I know that now, Nino!"

 **Chat Noir: Watch closely at how this cat will catch the snow queen. [Prepares to charge after her but gets stopped by Ladybug] Uaaack! Huh?**

 **Ladybug: You have such a short temper. Think before you leap.**

 **Chat Noir: You have a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh! [As Ladybug and Chat Noir go in for the finishing blow, she blasts them again] You're so persistent!**

"We wouldn't be much of heroes if we weren't, right my lady?"

"Oh, kitty cat"

Everyone stared. Marinette said a sentence to Adrien without stuttering. Someone pinched themselves to see if they weren't sleeping.

 **[Scene changes back to Ayla and Manon]**

 **Ayla: Barley rice, barley rice, catch the rice. Barley, barley, rice!**

 **Manon: That's not fair! You've been winning all the games. The unicorn… [Ice rumbles] What's this sound?**

 **[At the ceiling there's spikes growing]**

 **Ayla: Oh! It must be the boss orc. He ate so much that must be the sound of his clothes ripping!**

 **[Chases Manon around, the ice keeps closing in]**

 **I'll tell you a fun story instead.**

"Aww, we don't get to hear the story…"

"I hope you guys finished fast enough and they weren't hurt."

 **[Scene goes back to Stormy Weather landing on a roof, Hawkmoth is in conversation with Stormy.]**

 **Hawkmoth: Now, that the whole world knows how capable you are…It's your turn to keep the promise you made with me, Stormy Weather. I'm going to tell you my plan.**

"That actually explains quite a lot." Marinette told Adrien.

Adrien POV

 **[Scene returns to Ladybug and Chat Noir getting out of the bus]**

 **Ladybug: There must've been a really depressing event!**

 **Chat Noir: I bet she failed her math test.**

Marinette is finally warming up to me! Or Ladybug? Well, no matter who she is… she will always be my lady. And she likes me back too! Ahh, Je t'aime, Ladybug. Je t'aime beaucoup.

 **Stormy Weather: [from a cracked TV monitor screen] Hello everyone! In commemoration of a hot summer, let's view the weather report! Oh my! Did the skies suddenly change their mind? Your summer vacation is officially over! Forever!**

 **Chat Noir: What a shame. I look cool when I'm in a swimsuit.**

"Seriously, does he always flirt?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Yes, he does. He's such a dork sometimes," my lady smiled at me.

I looked up at her hopefully "I'm your dork though, aren't I, my lady?" I asked, pressing a soft kiss to her hand.

"I suppose so, kitty cat" for once she didn't pull her hand away. Maybe now, things are looking up.

 **Ladybug: You look cool in your usual outfit, Chat. [Winks] I think I found out where she is from this broadcast.**

"Did she just… flirt back?" Nino asked me.

Didn't know you had it in ya, girl!" Alya exclaimed. I just winked at her.

 **[Scene changes to kidz+ station]**

 **Stormy Weather: Continuing her weather report, snow**

 **[Ladybug and Chat Noir charge in, and briefly stops to look at Aurore's cutout]**

 **Chat Noir: Huh, I remember seeing her somewhere…**

 **Ladybug: It's this girl! The black butterfly must be in her umbrella!**

"You just realized?" Chloe asked. I just now noticed how quiet she was being. She hasn't really said anything since the big reveal. Maybe she is finally reconsidering her actions and the way she's been acting towards Marinette.

"How was she supposed to have known before?" I defended her quickly. Ladybug sent me a grateful smile. I could get used to this.

 **Stormy Weather: [on monitor] you've been watching the weather report with me, Stormy Weather. I predict that the winter storm will keep on going for as long as I'm here.**

 **Ladybug: It was a recording?!**

 **[The real Stormy Weather cackles and turns the whole studio/building dark.]**

 **Hawkmoth: Everything is going all according to plan. The Miracle Stones are mine, hurry up and bring them to me!**

 **[Stormy Weather evil chuckles, and runs away]**

 **Chat Noir: Gh, the ice queen is getting away! [Looks over to Marinette and sees her trip over a fallen light] Huh? What are you doing?**

 **Ladybug: I don't have night vision like y– whoa!**

 **Chat Noir: Then just trust me and follow!**

"I really see why people are frustrated with this." Nino said. "You are holding her hand, dude." Al I really could do was shrug.

 **[Scene goes back to Manon and Ayla]**

 **Alya: The one eyed monster held the princess up and said, "Look into my eye!" In that moment, the spoon got glued to the princess' finger! The princess, who ate the cursed potato, then fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

"Wait what? Cursed potato? And a spoon glued to someone's finger?" I asked Alya, since, well, her story was the most bizarre one I've ever heard.

"Her mom used to tell that one all the time…" Marinette explained.

 **[Ice breaks through the roof of the carousel]**

 **Haa, please hurry Ladybug.**

 **[Scene changes to Chat Noir and Ladybug chasing Stormy Weather]**

 **Ladybug: Woah, let go of me! I'm fine now! I think I can go on my own!**

 **[Stormy Weather throws a fire extinguisher]**

 **Chat Noir: Duck!**

"Sure you can."

"Shut it, kitty cat."

 **Ladybug: Err, you're right. You keep taking the lead.**

 **Stormy Weather: Foolish imbeciles, I have you all cornered now!**

 **Hawkmoth: Now's the time! Hurry up and steal the Miracle Stone from them!**

 **Stormy Weather: You idiots lost. It looks like your party ends here!**

 **Ladybug: No, our…[notices Chat Noir holding her hand, glares…Chat Noir sheepishly lets go.]**

"Are they going to be like this the whole time?"

"Yep" was Giga's only response.

 **No, our party is just about to get started!**

 **[Prepares to summon something] Lucky Charm!**

 **[Out pops out a Ladybug themed towel]**

 **Ladybug: Huh? Why a towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Chat Noir: Beats me. Maybe you use it to cool off your body before you die.**

 **Ladybug: …Really? This isn't the time to be making jokes!**

"At least I try lightening the mood. Someone really wasn't _feline_ happy that day."

"Dude, cat puns? How does she put up with you?"

 **Stormy Weather: Fall from the heavens!**

 **Chat Noir: So how are you going to capture the black butterfly? My arms are getting tired, so hurry up and come up with a plan!**

 **Ladybug: [after scanning the area] Ah! You see that signboard? Wreck it!**

"Clever"

 **Chat Noir: On it! [To Stormy Weather] Hey, chilly girl~ you shabby girl!**

 **[They successfully manage to get Stormy Weather's parasol and break it]**

 **Ladybug: Alright, come out this instant you evil, pestering, insect! [After it reveals itself] You're finished! Time to erase evil! [Captures] Gotcha! [Once the butterfly is purified] Farewell, nice butterfly~ [tosses up**

 **Mysterious Erasing Light!**

"I am forever thankful for that light. It saved us so much property damage and so much more work." I told Marinette.

 **[At the Carousal]**

 **Alya: The three headed dragon that got defeated by taekwondo-**

 **Manon: The princess?**

 **Ayla: Kissed the handsome prince and…**

 **Manon: lived happily ever after?**

 **Ayla: Yeah, after this good lil' monkey whispered so nicely…although they were a bit tired.**

"That should be the Ladynoir story!" Alya exclaimed behind me. I was confused. What the heck was Ladynoir?

 **[Scene changes back to Stormy Weather, she turns back in Aurore]**

 **Aurore: Huh? How did I end up here?**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir: Mission Accomplished!**

 **Hawkmoth: One day I'm going to get the Miracle Stone in the palm of my hand. Even if I have to send countless numbers of black butterflies, I will never ever give up!**

 **[At the park]**

 **Tikky: Ah! That's Adrien, isn't he waiting for you?**

 **Marinette: Oh, I wonder if I'm not too late.**

 **Tikky: Aren't you shy. You should enjoy the rewards since you saved the world. Go to him right now!**

"She does deserve something for sure. She is amazing." I saw Marinette blush. She really was beautiful, no matter what. Even when flustered, it just made her cuter.

 **Manon: Marinette! I know your secret**

"Wait, she knows? I thought no one knew?!" Alya shouted.

 **Marinette: Ah! My s-secret?**

 **Manon: You're friends with Ladybug aren't you? That's why she knows what's happening all the time.**

"Oh. Oops, tee-hee-hee,"

 **Manon: Sis, buy me a lollipop, Buy it, buy it, buy it!**

 **Marinette: Sorry, there's something important I need to do. Stay here with Ayla, okay? [running to the crew] Hello, sorry to keep you waiting.**

 **Photographer: Hold your horses, who is that angel over there?**

 **[Manon points to herself, and then poses alongside Adrien]**

 **Oh, hohohoho! This is great! Perfect! Mm, good! Spot on! Excellent!**

 **[Marinette is disappointed, but Ayla comforts her.]**

 **-Episode End-**

"There we go guys! That is the end of this episode! I think you might be kind of hungry, so there I food through that door. Adrien, Marinette there is cheese and there are cookies for Plagg and Tikky. "

Why can't you like cookies?" I asked Plagg.

I stayed behind and so did my lady. I walked over to her. Does she really like me as much as that video showed, even if she now knows I'm also Chat Noir? Well, there is one way to find out.

"So, my lady, I have some quite valid proof that shows you do return my affection, contrary to your usual denial."

"And maybe I do" she smirked back at me. There is the Ladybug I know, her persona already shining though her shy Marinette behavior. That is all I needed to hear.

" _Purr_ fect" and I swept her in for a kiss.

 **/**

 **The next chapter I will do is going to be about the theme song (the 2 minute version). I will attach a link to the one I mean, so it doesn't get confusing for people who've seen a different version. I worked on this for hours non-stop because I thought you guys deserve a real chapter, not only an intro. The next one might not come so quickly but I will be trying my best. After the theme song, I was thinking about doing Discoleur, the one about Dark Cupid and Valentine's Day, because it's one of my favorites. It would really help if someone could help me with the script. It took me 4 hours at least to write the script alone (I found this version subtitled on one of the videos on YouTube, so if anything seems weird, it's just the way that video was subtitled.) I'm not going in any order of the episodes so suggest, and I will do the most popular after Discoleur, or even before! (Still deciding if I should post it on Valentine's Day or just any day.)I beg you also to tell me if you see any episode past 13 with subtitles (or episode 9 with subtitles- I can't find it anywhere!) so I can watch it and maybe make it about that. If you want something to happen in the future chapters, please tell me. Also please tell me how I'm doing and on what I should work on. I tried adding a little bit more emotion from the characters, because I agree with some of my reviewers, I suck at emotion writing. As well as that, if I said something grammatically incorrect in French, please don't hesitate to correct me. Please Review!**

 **GigaHyper**


	3. Chapter 3

Heya Everyone.

I'm extremely sorry to say this, but I won't be continuing this story. I lost the feel for this fandom and probably would make the characters act weird if I tried now. If someone wants to continue this, please ask me first or at least mention me. Otherwise, I have no problem. Please just tell me beforehand.

I'm also terrified of this account being blocked, like some others I saw due to stories that use the actual lines from the show.

On the other hand, I'm doing my own story, a crossover between Hetalia and Death Note. If you don't hate me and are still interested, check it out.

Thanks, I'm so sorry,

Giga Hyper


End file.
